oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Money making guide/Collecting mort myre fungi
- - - |Skill = Decent recommended |Item =Silver sickle (b) or equivalent Morytania legs 3 or 4 (strongly recommended) Dramen or Lunar staff recommended for banking (requires partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen) Armour if player has low Defence |Quest =Priest in Peril Nature Spirit (partially) Fairytale II - Cure a Queen (partially) |Other = Completed the hard Morytania Diary (strongly recommended) Completed Desert Treasure and a player-owned house with both a Kharyrll portal and chapel ( and ) (optional) 85 (recommended) |Other Benefits = None |Inputs = 10 x Prayer potion (4) ( ) 10 x Ring of dueling ( ) 50 x Teleport to house ( ) |Outputs = 1500 x Mort myre fungi ( ) |Location = Mort Myre Swamp |Category = Collecting |Details = WARNING: There is a small risk of dying for lower level players. Ghasts do not hit very hard, but the damage does add up over time. Collecting Mort myre fungi is very profitable as it is the secondary ingredient for making Super energy potions. As long as players have completed the Hard Morytania Diary, they will receive double the amount of fungi when collecting (Morytania legs 3/4 do not have to be worn). However, make sure there are at least two inventory spaces when collecting; otherwise, players will only receive one fungus. Casting Bloom affects rotting objects in the eight squares around the player and consumes between 1 and 6 Prayer points. Players should use a location surrounded by three rotting logs to increase the chances of obtaining mort myre fungus. Inventory setup should include a 4-dose Prayer potion. Each prayer potion dose will recover floor(7 + \frac{level}{4}) prayer points instantly. Players with lower Prayer levels may need to bring more than one prayer potion. First, use the fairy ring network to teleport to . Run west until you see three rotting logs. Stand in the middle of the three rotting logs and cast Bloom. Mort myre fungi will not spawn every time. Always pick the northern log last because when picked, you will return to the middle, removing the need to click back. After a full inventory, use the fairy ring to bank in Zanaris and repeat. If you have less than half prayer points after banking, drink a dose of a prayer potion. Another method involves utilizing the Nature Grotto, therefore not requiring prayer potions. Use to travel to a small island next to the swamp, and jump across the nearby agility shortcut, requiring 50 agility. Once in the swamp, run north to find two logs forming an "L" shape. Cast bloom here, a pray at the Grotto nearby every now and then to recharge. Lastly, travel back to the island and take to bank at the Grand Exchange. Additionally, players who have completed Desert Treasure and own a player-owned house with both a Kharyrll portal and chapel (66 Magic and 50 Construction) can greatly increase their profit margin. Simply, do the above, but use house tabs to replenish Prayer at the chapel, and return via the portal room. At 85 Construction, you can collect over 1,100 fungi, and the following method should be implemented. First, use the fairy ring network to teleport to . Run west until you see three rotting logs. Stand in the middle of the three rotting logs and cast Bloom. Mort myre fungi will not spawn every time. Always pick the northern log last because when picked, you will return to the middle, removing the need to click back. After a full inventory, use a ring of dueling teleport to Castle Wars to bank, then teleport to house, use your chapel or rejuvenation pool to gain Prayer back, and then use the fairy ring and repeat. }} Category:MMG/Collecting